Tarakava
The Tarakava are lizard-like creatures and were one of the many that Teridax used to terrorize the Matoran of Mata Nui during the Dark Time. History The Tarakava are one of the many species to be created by the Brotherhood of Makuta using viruses and Energized Protodermis to populate the Matoran Universe. The Tarakava lived in the seas near the surrounding area of Ga-Metru in Metru Nui. There they lived pacefuly, hunting fish, until the Great Cataclysm occurred. The Tarakava were forced to migrate to the island of Mata Nui. Upon arriving to the new island, Teridax enslaved most of them using Infected Kanohi. Teridax used them to terrorize the Matoran and delay their return to Metru Nui. Soon after the arrival of the Toa Mata on Mata Nui, Teridax ordered an infected Tarakava to attack Ga-Koro. The Tarakava wearing the Infected Kanohi suceeded in the attack, and trapped Turaga Nokama and all the Ga-Matoran except Maku in a hut, which sank in the waters. Maku escaped and sailed to Ta-Wahi, where he hired Takua to help Ga-Koro. Takua rised the hut, and the Tarakava attacked again, but then Gali appeared. Gali fought with the Tarakava, and took off it's infected Kanohi. After that this Tarakava was nursed by the Ga-Matoran, as without the Infected Kanohi the Tarakava was no threat to the Matoran. Gali later encountered another Tarakava while searching for her Kanohi Miru. The Tarakava attacked while she was underwater, though the Toa of Water managed to trap this Tarakava in an undersea cave, and blocked it's exit with rocks. Gali retieved her Miru from a cliff, and when she went back to the sea shore she was attacked by more Tarakava lizards and Nui-Jaga scorpions. Tahu arrived in time to save Gali with walls of fire, and joined her battle. The Nui-Jaga scorpions fought with Tahu, while Gali battled with the Tarakava. One Tarakava hit Gali with one of it's strong limbs, though Tahu went to rescue Gali. While Tahu was busy helping Gali, these Tarakava retreated. Later, during a meeting of the Toa Mata, Teridax sent more Tarakava to attack the Toa, though they were defeated by the combined efforts of Tahu and Pohatu. Makuta later organized a large amount of Tarakava and other infected Rahi to attack the Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata were fighting him in his undergorund lair. The Tarakava prepared to attack the Kini-Nui, but found that the different military groups of each matoran villages were defending the temple. The attack was repeled, and the Tarakava and the other Rahi retreated. Makuta was defeated by the Toa in his lair, and he released the Tarakava from his control. The Tarakava returned to the seas surrounding Ga-Wahi, and continued their normal activity. Mata Nui's population of Tarakava was forced to migrate back to Metru Nui after the Toa Nuva unleashed the Bohrok Swarms on the island. The Tarakava succesfully arrived to the Matoran Universe, where they resided for some time. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including the Tarakava residing near The Pit. As Teridax was killed by a fragment of Bota Magna, the Tarakava and the other Rahi had to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the Matoran Universe before it finally broke down in order to survive. The Tarakava are currenlty residing at the newly reformed planet. Appearances *Mata Nui Online Game *Comic 2: Deep into Darkness *Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa Category:2001 Category:Rahi Category:2001 Sets